Our Little Cliché
by LiveLifeWithLove
Summary: Couples' skate. There isn't anything more cliché than that. But since when have our boys cared? Slight twist on the ever-so-unique couples' skate, including homophobic families and hidden talents.


**(A/N): Just a little fluffy plot bunny that hopped into my head while I was planning out some other stories. XD This was originally supposed to be part of 'Written Down, Spoken out', but I couldn't really work in the original song idea into it. So this is what you get. :)**

**Blaine singing: **_Italics_

**Kurt and Blaine singing: **_**Bold and italic.**_

**The snippet of the song in the beginning is 'The Lining is Silver' by Relient K. The other one is 'If You Were Here' by the Cary Brothers.**

**I also want to… apologize for my descriptions in some parts. It's past 1AM, so you can't blame me.**

**There's a bit of homophobic language in this. Just a warning.**

**Just a note: I need only one more review for Dalton Witnessed! I am holding myself to that promise; trust me, I had to refrain myself from all but throwing it at you! So if y'all who are reading this want to jump ship, everyone would appreciate it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Little Cliché<strong>

Blaine danced across his room, jumping on his bead as he sang along.

_I found a list of faults_

_That I found in myself and other people_

He bounced off his bed and continued to clean his room. It really was a disaster; Kurt would be appalled. There were dirty clothes covering the floor, plates and glasses littering every surface. His bed was unkempt and his desk was a jungle of papers and sheet music. It really was sort of the stereotypical teenage boy room.

So he set to work. It was a long, grueling process, so he sung to pass the time.

_And in threw it away because…_

_Bon voyage!_

He scooped an armful of clothes off of the floor, swinging his hips as he made his way to the hamper. He dumped them in unceremoniously, smiling down at his deep brown carpet that was once again visible.

_Isn't it nice to know_

_That the lining is silver?_

_Isn't it nice to know that we're golden?_

_Whoa!_

He hadn't thought he would have liked the music on the mix tape that Wes and David had made for him (they claimed he needed to broaden his taste in music). But it was actually quite catchy.

_Isn't it nice to know_

_That we're golden?_

_Yeah we're gol—_

Blaine cut off the note half way through as his bedroom door opened. His mother stood there, chuckling. "Having fun?"

"Yes, I am, actually." Blaine hit the pause button.

"Well, honey, you're going to have to put your, uh…" She hesitated, surveying the room, "project on hold. We've got to head out."

"What for?" Blaine questioned, already heading to his dresser, digging around the meager remains of his wardrobe for something clean.

"We've got to go to your cousin Selena's birthday party at the ice rink." She said it cautiously, like she wasn't sure how Blaine would react.

His eyes narrowed. "That's on Dad's side of the family." He didn't say it like a question; he was stating a fact.

His father's side of the family thought the same way as his father; Blaine guessed that's where he got it from. But, long story short?

He had to go to a party of homophobes.

Blaine simply could not think of a better way to spend his Saturday.

* * *

><p>Kurt was lying on his couch, staring at the ceiling. He was <em>so bored.<em>

He had absolutely no life, apparently. He simply could not find a single thing to occupy himself with. What kind of teenager didn't have any Saturday plans?

Oh, right. Him.

* * *

><p>Blaine's mother sighed sympathetically, patting his shoulder and whispering, "We have to leave in half an hour, honey."<p>

As she left, Blaine turned his glare at the floor. He didn't want to face this alone. Just as Blaine was sure the floor would melt into a puddle of magma under his fiery stare, his phone rang.

He looked to the caller ID. His mood instantly brightened: Kurt.

"Hey, baby." Blaine greeted, plopping onto his bed.

"Blaine, help me." Kurt deadpanned.

"What?" Blaine sat up, startled. "Kurt, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Blaine." Kurt tried to interrupt.

"Oh my god, are you in trouble? Kurt, you're scaring me. Is someone hurting you? Should I call—"

"Blaine!" Kurt tried again.

"Kurt where are you, I'm coming right n—"

"No, Blaine!" Kurt yelled. "The only danger I'm in is of dying from _boredom!_"

Blaine flopped back, his cheeks reddening. "Oh."

Kurt chuckled. "Someone's protective."

Blaine grumbled out something unintelligible, before he stopped suddenly. He had an idea. If only he could get Kurt to agree.

"Kurt…" Blaine started. "I know it's a lot to ask, but—"

"Blainey, you know you can ask me anything. Especially if it means doing something. If you haven't noticed, I'm really bored."

He chuckled. Kurt always knew what to say. Even if he did use the pet name he had made for Blaine; the one he knew he hated but tolerated because he loved him. "Would you come with me to a birthday party for my cousin?"

"Why not?" Kurt replied. "But I don't see why that's a problem."

"Dad's side." Blaine explained shortly.

"Oh." Kurt sighed in understanding. "Well, now I'm definitely coming."

"Wait, Kurt, are you sure?" Blaine was suddenly second-guessing himself. "Are you sure you want to put yourself through that?"

"Better the two of us together than all on you." Kurt said like he was stating the obvious. "I'm not going to let you go into that by yourself."

Blaine couldn't stop the stupidly wide smile from spreading across his face. "Okay, I can just _hear_ that sappy smile on your face." Kurt laughed.

Blaine tried to wipe it off, but it only grew. Why did Kurt make him like this?

"Just be here in 20 minutes, okay?"

* * *

><p>Kurt quickly got himself together, scribbled out a note to his family to let them know where he was, and departed to Blaine's house. He rolled up the drive exactly twenty minutes after the phone call.<p>

"Punctual, as usual." Blaine greeted him from the door with a light kiss.

"Ready, sweetie?" Blaine's mother flew down the stairs, her smile brightening when she saw Kurt. Blaine's father, on the other hand…

"Why is he here?" he growled.

"I invited him." Blaine said defensively. "We're going to drive ourselves. See you there, mom."

And with that, they left.

* * *

><p>As the neared the ice rink, Kurt's face brightened. "Oh, it's been a while since I've been here!" he sighed happily.<p>

"You skate?" Blaine asked, surprise lacing his tone.

"A bit." Kurt said vaguely, bouncing in his seat a bit like a young child. Blaine smiled and parked the car. They walked through the doors, immediately spotting the massive group of people.

"Blaine." Selena's mother greeted him tersely. "And…?"

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled charmingly, shaking her hand. "I'm Blaine's boyfriend."

She snatched her hand back like she'd been burned. Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow at her. She backed away, giving the pair of them a disgusted look before reintegrating herself into the party.

"Delightful woman, she is." Kurt said dryly.

Blaine rubbed a hand over his eyes and clutched at Kurt's hand. "Look, Kurt, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Kurt shrugged. "I knew what I was getting myself into."

* * *

><p>Soon after the run in with Blaine's aunt, the duo was on the ice. Blaine stumbled on awkwardly, clinging to the wall as he tried to steady his feet under him.<p>

Kurt, on the other hand, stepped onto the ice and promptly glided gracefully to the center, skating around quickly to regain the feel of the ice. Then he skated up next to a girl in figure skating garb*, smiled and joined her in doing a triple axle.

She smiled after she had landed, talking to him excitedly, he chuckled and nodded. They begin to skate around, her back to Kurt's chest. They gained speed before she jumped and Kurt grabbed her hips holding her aloft as he glided along. He gently flung her down******, smoothly launching into that tight spinny thing on one foot. The girl landed gracefully and began skating around to the other side of Kurt.

Kurt straightened up from his position, gradually slowing and latching onto the girls hands. By now, they had attracted quite the crowd. Kurt laughed aloud he spun her around. The smiled at each other once more as they both simultaneously dashed across the ice and jumped, completing a spectacular flip-corkscrew-thingamajig before landing backwards, slowly gliding to a stop. *******

The crowd burst into applause. Kurt hugged the girl, thanking her and he waved to the crowd mockingly, bowing and pretending to accept flowers.

Blaine stumbled considerably less gracefully over to him. "A bit?" He exclaimed. "You can skate 'a bit'?"

Kurt blushed. He looked at his hands. "… Want me to teach you?"

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the next hour and a half teaching Blaine the basics to ice-skating. While he was nowhere near the skill level of Kurt, he no longer waddled like a toddler.<p>

They were skating side-by-side, their hands occasionally brushing together. Blaine couldn't stop smiling, but at the same time he couldn't pretend not to notice the looks his family was giving them.

Now they were skating by the group. "You see that fag he brought with him? He ice skates. There is no other sport—if you could call it that—that is girlier than _ice skating. _God, he's a flamer!"

Blaine's face scrunched in fury and disgust. Kurt noticed, and as conspicuously as possible held Blaine's hand. He sent him a reassuring smile as they continued to glide along.

* * *

><p>They had been skating for a while now; mostly to avoid the likes of Blaine's family. While they didn't necessarily affect Kurt, it wasn't really what he wanted to deal with.<p>

Their hands remained connected since they overheard the comment between a group of the men at the party.

Blaine smiled. "I think I'm getting the hang of this, Kurt!" He announced proudly. He hardly even stumbled anymore.

"Really?" Kurt smirked at him. He sped up a bit so he was in front of Blaine. He then twisted around so they were facing each other (he was backwards) and reconnected their hands. "Try this."

Kurt showed Blaine how to do this thing with his legs that would let him skate and retain his momentum without having to lift his skates. Blaine struggled, and stumbled often.

"Kurt, I don't think I can—" He cut off with a gasp as he skate caught on the ice. He stumbled forward, his chest connecting with Kurt's.

And down they went.

"Oof!" Kurt's breath was forced out of his lungs and Blaine landed on top of him. He started laughing as the continued to skid along the ice for about two more feet.

"Sorry, Kurt." Blaine was laughing as well. But they soon cut off, as the laughing was doing interesting things to the way their bodies were connected. It suddenly hit them how close they were to each other. The heat radiating between their bodies was in stark contrast to the sharp bite of the cold of the ice.

Blaine leaned his head down towards Kurt, their lips connecting in a soft embrace. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut. There was nothing he loved more than kissing Blaine. Not even the cold of the ice seeping through his jacket could dampen this moment.

Their lips moved together for a few more seconds before they broke apart.

"Um…" Blaine quickly realized where they were and scrambled ever so gracefully off of his boyfriend. As he helped the flushed boy up off the ice, he could almost feel the glares of his family on their backs. He definitely did not want to go back after their "blatant, _public _display" of their "disease."

They continued to skate as though nothing had happened, though they did remain more towards the center when the passed the party.

* * *

><p>"Alright, skaters!" A chirpy male voice sounded over the intercom. "It's time for our couples skate! Guys, now's the time to find your significant other and feel the <em>love<em>!"

Blaine and Kurt laughed at the cheesy announcement, but were still grateful to this unknown person, for he had said "significant other" instead of "girlfriend".

Kurt linked their arms together, smiling happily as other people paired around them.

The song on the radio—some Top 40—cut off midway and morphed into a slow and soft guitar strumming.

Blaine smiled. He knew this song.

_And if you were here_

_I could deceive you_

They had assumed their earlier position; the one pre-fall. But this time, there was no fancy footwork. At least from Blaine.

Blaine sang softly, watching the smile grow on Kurt's face.

_And if you were here_

_You would believe_

Blaine grasped Kurt's hands firmly, both from emotion and fear of falling again. His voice rose a little as he went higher. People around him had started to watch, soft smiles playing on some of their faces. You could practically hear the "D'awwww!" in each and very girl's head.

_And would you suspect_

_My emotion wandering, yeah?_

_Do not want a part of this anymore_

Kurt's sappy smile soon morphed into a smirk. Did Blaine really think he was the only one who could play the serenading game? Kurt chimed in with the harmony, and the two of them smiled and the scattered heartfelt gasps around them.

And they weren't out of place. Kurt's voice was simply angelic, and their voices melded silkily together.

_**The rain water drips**_

_**Through cracks in the ceiling**_

_**And I'll have to spend**_

_**My time on repair**_

The smiles on their faces grew, and the love pooled in their eyes. Anyone would had the gift of sight could see it.

_**And just like the rain**_

_**I'll be always falling, yeah**_

_**Only to rise and fall again**_

Kurt's melodic voice reached higher, and Blaine could swear he heard every girl in the vicinity swoon. They had gathered quite the crowd by now. But this didn't deter them.

For some reason—maybe it was being surrounded by people who hated them all day—but the two boys felt the need to show each other exactly how much they loved each other. During the soft instrumental break, Kurt dropped Blaine's hands.

He skated around Blaine, slowly getting Blaine to spin with him.

They were slow dancing on ice.

In fact, when they spotted the only group of scowls in the entire building, it only made them happier.

_**And if you were here**_

_**I could deceive you**_

_**And if you were here**_

_**You would believe**_

The music rose, and so did their voices. The (capable) couples were following in their lead, slowly spinning in their glacial dance.

They continued their song, and Kurt changed it up a bit. He kept them moving, but added his own flair to it. Blaine smiled, and continued singing to the one he loved.

_**And would you suspect**_

_**My emotion wandering, yeah?**_

_**Do not want a part of this anymore**_

Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly as they stopped spinning, gliding along the ice. The couples around them were shooting them sweet looks, waving, blowing kisses.

They had never felt better.

They were accepted: Love was love.

_**And if you were here**_

_**I could deceive you**_

_**And if you were here**_

_**You would believe**_

They softened once more, drawing closer. They head each other's gazes steadily. Kurt kept them moving progressively onward. But instead of ruining the moment, the wind and chill in the air added an otherworldly quality.

Blaine raised a hand to Kurt's pink cheek as he sang.

_**But just like the rain**_

_**I'll be always falling, yeah**_

_**Only to rise and fall again**_

The song faded into silence.

* * *

><p>The entire skating rink burst into cheers. There were wolf whistles and cat calls and heartfelt shouts of dismay and joy alike.<p>

But best of all, there were no shouts of disgust.

No hate.

No slurs.

Just love.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Cheesy ending is cheesy. :D**

**I really hope you guys liked this. I loved writing this, and this song was stuck in my head all day. I don't know why I choose those songs to write into these stories; all it does is make it worse because I listen to them on repeat as I write. :/**

**Random Comments I felt you had to know…**

***It's a word!**

****Haha… yeah… that's not contradicting **_**at all, **_**Emily. You go.**

*****This whole paragraph is just wonderful. Just, wow. I'm a writer! XD**

**So… yeah. You should go read 'Dalton: Witnessed' now. If not, I might be killed by a band of Klaine addicts going through withdrawal. But I think I may have to join them.**

**Love? Hate? REVIEW! :D**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


End file.
